The approaches described in this section are approaches that are known to the inventors and could be pursued. They are not necessarily approaches that have been pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section, or that those approaches are known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.
Computer-implemented business collaboration platforms are now available that integrate functions such as chat rooms, document storage, document sharing, issue tracking, and code management. These platforms can be deployed independently or as part of a federated system that includes collaborative document editing, media sharing, code management and issue tracking. A commercially available example is BRA issue tracking system, available from Atlassian Pty Ltd., Sydney, Australia, alone or in conjunction with the CONFLUENCE document management system and/or BITBUCKET program source code repository.
In order to increase functionality, collaboration platforms can be integrated with other systems or services by the use of integrations (also referred to as plug-ins or add-ons). Integrations may operate to allow users to perform various actions directly from the collaboration platform—e.g. actions associated with the underlying applications services.
Integrating systems requires sharing data and storing integration data from other systems. Integrations function by one collaboration platform communicating with another collaboration platform, i.e. a first collaboration platform tells the second collaboration platform what data to store and what data to delete. Because each collaboration platform may manage accounts differently such as using different groupings for users, teams, and organizations, integrations between two collaboration platforms are custom built by developers to be able to effectively function by storing and deleting integration data relating to different account groupings for each platform.
Techniques are desired for allowing collaboration platforms to flexibly define their own account management structure while also allowing them to easily integrate with other collaboration platforms.